Solo quiero Descansar, reeditado
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: He tenido muchos angeles guardianes a mi alrededor, empezando por ti. Ahora me toca a mi ser el tuyo y velar por tu Felicidad.


Solo quiero descansar

Han pasado 15 años… desde que lo vi partir y desde que me fui y así olvidar todo…

Solo me dijo "lo siento mucho, pero es a ella a quien amo" y la luz que, vi en el día que entablé conversación con Kikyou por primera vez, se llevó definitivamente al amor de mi vida. Y me dejó con un vacío inexplicable.

Termine el instituto y comencé a estudiar Medicina en la Universidad, me encontré con muchos de mis viejos camaradas de la secundaria y también con las rencarnaciones de mis amigos, pero la tuya no.

Tal vez eligiste no rencarnar para vivir eternamente con tu adorada sacerdotisa, creo que fui muy tonta al pensar que podrías ver en mi lo que no encontraste en ella. El amor de ustedes dos era demasiado puro, y el mio para ti fue una amistad sincera.

Durante estos 15 años pasé de mal en peor, el templo tuvo un incendio – mucho peor que el último que el que provocó la máscara que come carne humana- en este murieron mi mamá y mi abuelo, dejándonos a nuestra suerte a Sota y a mí.

Nos alejaron y tuve que trabajar en el templo y en la universidad al mismo tiempo. Termine la universidad y me toco la Rural. En ese camino, conocí a alguien más y me enamore de él

Siempre quisiste que algún dia me enamorara de la misma forma que tu estabas enamorado de Kikyou, pues fíjate que me paso algo parecido ¿Diferencia? Nunca te he olvidado.

Koichi era un buen Chico, de familia humilde, ojos verdes, trigueño, alto y de cabello castaño. Siempre era sincero con todo el mundo, protegía al que necesitaba ser protegido, ayudaba al que lo necesitaba, si necesitabas un amigo, confidente, novio y amante. Allí estuvo el para mi.

Pero no todo es para siempre…

La familia de él era custodio de un artefacto espiritual muy importante, y no preguntes como, pero todavía existían Youkais en mi época que lo buscaban. Yo ayude a protegerla también (no por nada era Sacerdotisa)

No solo destruimos Youkais, mate gente inocente en el proceso y, esos pecados, no expiran tan fácilmente.

La guerra la ganamos y la alabarda quedo destruida. Pero no todo era perfecto, Koichi murió en la batalla, y con el, mis ganas de seguir peleando. Me enjuiciaron por su muerte y me encerraron en prisión.

Lo tenia bien merecido, al fin pagaría una por una mis faltas cometidas.

Viví un calvario durante todos estos años allá, pero nada comparado con lo que mis actos me hicieron sentir. Al final por buena conducta y falta de pruebas, me dejaron en libertad a los 3 años.

Allá me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, pero entre las peleas de las maleantes, quede afectada y perdi mi bebé en el acto.

Vague sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, lo único que quería hacer era morir, pero por más que fueran fuertes esos deseos. Era más fuerte el de volver a ver a mi hermano.

Regresé a mi antiguo hogar. Vi a Sota, mi hermano y me ayudó a volver a ser la misma de antes. Y después de mucho tiempo, volví a sentir lo que era la paz interior.

Empecé trabajar en un Hospital y me encontré con un joven parecido a ti, le pregunté que buscaba y me respondió que a "su esposa", él sonrió y yo se la devolví. Me contó que ella estaba embarazada y estaba dando a luz. Parece que tu "otro yo" es feliz, y si tu lo eres. Para mi nada más importa.

Entré a Guardia, no era fácil, pero necesitaba estar ocupada y así olvidarme de todo.

De ti y de tu decisión, de koichi y su muerte. De la muerte de mi madre y mi abuelo, la separación de Sota y mía. Mi bebé, mis delitos, TODO…

Se escuchan unos gritos desde afuera, corrí hasta la rampa de recibimiento de los pacientes. Eran Sicarios diciendo que los dejaran pasar, que iban a terminar su trabajo con el último paciente y se iban.

No los dejé pasar y les dije que si querían matar a alguien, tendría que ser sobre mi cadáver. Sin importar lo que hicieran las personas que estuvieran en este lugar, igual son pacientes y mi deber es cuidar de sus vidas a costa de la mía.

Y de hecho, lo hicieron.

Nunca en mi vida había arriesgado tanto por alguien, como por este paciente, pero era parte de mi ética y mi moral. Discúlpame si no quisiste que yo muriera de esa forma, pero así es la vida. Era mi forma de redimirme. Mi vida por la de alguien más.

Tal vez Sota sufriría e igual mis amigas, pero lo compenso con mi trabajo.

Llovía y, aparte del dolor penetrante de la bala que atravesó mis entrañas, sentía el agua de lluvia que recorría por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo inerte. Siento que alguien me levanta la cabeza y es el mismo joven que salude en el pasillo ¿Te acuerdas? El que se parecía a ti.

Me dijo "no tenias que haberlo hecho, mucha gente te necesita"

Y yo le dije pacíficamente "ese paciente necesitaba de mí, y no podría dejar que unos matones decidieran sobre la vida de una persona en mi turno de guardia. Así es la vida, y si hubiera puesto en marcha atrás el reloj. Lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. Ya no me queda nada por hacer en este mundo".

"Si te faltan cosas por hacer" dijo "como buscar a aquel que amaste y decirle lo que sientes ahora, volver a jugar barro con las manos, saltar en paracaídas, viajar a un país que no conozcas, enamorarte y formar una familia con el hombre que amas". "… por favor no mueras, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…" suplicaba mi amado reencarnado

"No puedo …. Yo…. Ya no… pertenezco aquí… ya todo lo que necesitaba tu me lo diste ya…" murmuraba cada vez mas despacio "…Te amo… siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo haré…" y de allí no se más nada de mi

Creo que no habrás entendido lo que quise decirte, pero tu alma te trajo hasta a mi. Eso quiere decir que el si lo entendió. Gracias por todo, por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte, por permitirme conocer personas tan valiosas. Ahora Solo quiero descansar.

Espero poder verte en la eternidad, o en otra vida. Tú y yo estuvimos juntos en mi vida anterior, y ahora te toca ser feliz a ti. Mi tiempo expiró…

He tenido muchos ángeles guardianes alrededor de mí y cada uno ha desaparecido con el tiempo. Comenzando contigo y terminando con mi hijo. Ahora me toca a mí ser tu ángel de la guarda.

Siempre seré Tu Kagome tonta, la que siempre celaste cuando llegaba Kouga, la chica que siempre calificaste por Valiente, la que siempre lloró por ti y permaneció a tu lado, la que te divertía y te enojaba a cada rato. Siempre seré Tuya.

fin


End file.
